Micromechanical sensors are being used to an increasing extent for detection of physical measured quantities such as pressure, temperature, acceleration, yaw rate, etc., in motor vehicles in particular. An analyzer unit is generally connected downstream from the actual measured quantity pickup to generate an electric signal representing the measured quantity, such that the signal is suitable for information transmission and for controlling or regulating preselectable variables. Unpublished Patent Application No. DE 304 953-1 describes such an analyzer unit containing an analog-digital converter (A/D converter) and subsequent digital information transmission.
A single measured quantity of those indicated above is often needed for controlling or regulating multiple preselectable variables. If these variables have different requirements with regard to the sensitivity and measuring range of the measuring signal, then two or more sensors and/or analyzer units must be used for measured quantity pickup and transmission.